Yazuni Azran
"Justice is the path I've chosen, not for myself but for the world." —Yazuri to Kyrozen in the "First Encounter." Yazuri is the '''Deuteragonist' in the series, he is the youngest son of Eximus and Aponia. He is the younger brother of Tazuri and Raiza, his cousin is Lavei. He was given the sword Atherion as a child, he is very lazy and sadistic. At the same time cynical and sarcastic. He is the 2nd in command of the Shinjin and takes teamwork seriously. He fights alongside his brother, the Shinjin creating stronger bonds with them through every battle and challenge they face.'' ''History Rough Beginning Yazuri was raised on Sacra Genesis in age 2000. When their hard working father Eximus AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Aponia, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yazuri was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Eximus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Raiza on his missions with Eximus. Yazuri was born and raised in the city called Lowell with his two brothers Raiza and Tazuri. As an child, Yazuri was often picked on by other children and got into fights with them constantly. He trained with his older brothers but was never was able to fight as good as them. He would practice sword fighting and sparred with his mother. When his father was killed he promised to become stronger. This caused Yazuri to finally change his perspective in life. After he became a teenager, he became a knight then quit to become a vigilante. As an adult, he became the War Lord of Nesirra. Enter the Prodigy II Yazuri used to train with his mother even though she was rough on him, she showed him the way of sword and they both practice some forms of martial arts together, trying to prepare him for the world. He was often scared of her because of her constant abuse but still did not let that get in the way of his training. This improvement later is shown by Yazuri's speed, power, and style of sword fighting against other students at the training center. Escape from Genesis Tazuri and Yazuri was left with a tough mother, Zouka was a big part in their life teaching Yazuri and Tazuri that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Yazuri being motivated by Tazuri because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Zouka had a plan that he would fight Aponia with them along with his cousin Lavei in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Zouka, Yazuri, and Tazuri were all injured but Zouka managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lafayette take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Yazuri, Zouka, and Tazuri had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Epsilon his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Epsilon his wingman. Off to a New Start The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Sacra Lunaris with six peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. Fateful Decision The kids met Kazen their grand master and were informed that the one who could have done it was Kyrozen. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. When Tazuri and Yazuri enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Tazuri picked the path of Balance while Yazuri took the path of Rage. Zouka the older brother took the path of everything since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Zouka was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Zouka left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Training and Vigilantism Creation of Team Shinjin Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique "Avatar Creation" to transition through different forms at any time. Kazen built an Academy for all beings gathering all types of specialized teachers from different universes to help. It became very popular introducing multiple curriculum. They met up with new friends such as Violet, Amethyst, Tabitha, Dango, Rei, Dex, and Karmine, created a legendary group called "Shinjin" which means Clear-Mindedness. Afterwards, The Shinjin and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era where one must fend for themselves, fore others will not fend or them! Only months later he joined the Oberon Knights in order to save his homeworldd and eventually quit due to their corruption about gaining military power Prologue End: Real Training Starts Months later, Yazuri after he finished his training, formed a junior team called the Infernal Shade, Yazuri went made that group to help perfect sword techniques, the Leader of the Delta Dynamos was an ally of Kazen and was his childhood friend. He improved in his sword fighting through the process of training they gave him, also becoming the 9th Captain at Age 11, the youngest person to become a Captain in history. Once he returned to the Divine Academy and the group reunited he had information on Kyrozen's next attack location. Informing the other Shinjin Members, waiting for his brother's thoughts of the mission. 'Personality' '''Yazuri' is the Deuteragonist of the series Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth and an Arc Antagonist of the spinoff Vampire Next Gen. He is a calm and confident young swordsman despite his upbringing and affinity, he is an excellent role model. He is usually laid back and kind to other people but he also has more of a mature hero type with anti-hero qualities than like a regular hero. He acts somewhat like a comical person but he will protect those important to him. He can be a very kind person, on the other hand he acts like more of a bad-ass and has excellent leadership skills. He prefers to train and eat than to study, but as the 1st Captain of the Shinjin, he does his best to keep everything in order. He hates the way social economy works with upper class, middle class and lower class payment or lifestyles. He eliminates those who abuse their power and break the equality of the people within Sacra Lunaris. Taking the wanted name of the Blue Fang. He was a former knight under the Oberon Knights but became a rogue knight since he wanted to live a life of freedom. As a child he was abused but slowly as he aged he became much more independent and able to stand up for himself. He tries to not focus on the negativity of the past but the positive of it and the present, feeling no need to care for the constant changing future. 'Appearance' As a child he wore a black vest with a yellow collar and green martial arts shoes, but at his current age he wears a blue school uniform with short sleeves, black pants and black boots. He has long blue hair, green eyes and carries Blazing Atherion otherwise known as Atherion in its sealed state and a Wooden Sword used for training, and even though he originally wore the school uniform it is not his favorite outfit, and he does not wear it all the time. His weight is 140lbs and his height is 5 ft., 7in. 'Equipment' Atherion Atherion is the sword of Yazuri, it was formerly Aponia's. The hilt of the blade is black and the sword is rusty due to its old age, it was found by 8 year old Yazuri, he grabbed this sword from his mother's shrine, trained for a long period of time with his mother and used this sword to help Zouka, Tazuri, and Eximus battle the monsters released from the Pandora that broke into Lowell and tried to take over the planet. Yazuri has carried this sword ever since. The sword becomes stronger in battle through experience, and more mastery of the weapon comes right behind experience. This sword possesses great elemental control and many other type of manipulations such as time-space control, life force absorption, gravitational control, and even dimensional control, capable of stopping external/internal healing along with regeneration for 3 days when cut. This sword is able to manifest itself into the form of an energy sword. When Yazuri is in Seraph Raze Form or Seraphic Rage Form, he unleashes his power and his sword becomes stronger from the power sealed within the sword. The destructive force of the sword greatly increases to the point where it can only be dodged, but not even that is enough since Atherion is also able to control time-space making time stop or engaging in time travel, it all depends on the level of mastery the user has over it. During the transformed state of the sword it becomes unblockable to physical styles of defense. Rings of Affnity Four rings for one arm. The first could dispel any enchantment making it able to unlock any gate or padlock regardless of its size, material, or key. It could uncover treasures buried in the ground making it able to split the ground at place where treasure lay so that it can be located. The second can heal blindness. The Third could imprison demons sealing them away. The fourth has protection against eye diseases, evil charms, preventing nightmares, curing whooping cough, the ability to see through fairy or witch disguises and traps if looked through the middle of the ring and of course recover from a creature's bite, this ring can float in water. When all rings are unleashed together, they make a universal solvent having the power to dissolve every other substance that exists. Yazuri and Tazuri have these unique rings which became known as the rings of balance, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability. By combining the rings it could capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd to seal them away. With the first ring, he could generate any of the five basic elements. The combination allowed him to seal anyone without the elaborate procedures. Ring of Lunaris Knights that pass the academy are given a bracelet with a cresent moon with a diamond encrusted into the middle. This bracelet grants the ability to enhance one's skills through combat and as the person fights, the bracelet scans the user's abilities and examines their skill, method of fighting, and weapon, enhancing all three of the areas, making the person stronger after defeating foe after foe. The ring flashes a bright blue color when the battle is finished and begins to enhance the user. This bracelet allows the conceptual skills and energy that comes from Mana giving the user Elemental, Ether and many more types of abilities. As the bracelet enhances, the skills learned and abilities gained stay, with or without the bracelet. Using Mana related attacks without this bracelet are usually more energy consuming but not to all people who naturally can use it. Even though Yazuri had quit the knights he keeps this because it helps him use mana and affinity based attacks with less drain. Demonic Sunshade Demonic Sunshade is a black umbrella that Yazuri uses in battle to defend himself from gunfire and flames, this umbrella can fire explosive bullets, and elementally charged bullets. It is fireproof and bulletproof. The weight of the umbrella can be changed by Yazuri easily and with his mastery he can make the weight equivalent to that of the biggest sun or that of a piece of paper. It can be used in battle knocking enemies back with its weight and force. Zodiac Guns Two Pistols that are capable of automatic fire, these guns do not require ammo and fire elemental blasts from the chambers, near the trigger there is a ring that selects which Zodiac symbol to fire. When the trigger is pulled on its sign, the element is fired from the opening of the gun and once the elemental blast hits it takes the form of the Zodiac selected and then explodes. It can also shoot trails of homing explosive bullets. Niten Shrine The identity of The God of the Niten Shrine is obscure; while no longer strong enough to keep Youkai away from the shrine; it can still express its blessing of demon extermination through its go-shintai, the Light-Darkness Orbs. This shrine uses the power that can place a curse on whatever they wish (people, places, objects, etc.), exact effects can be nearly anything Tazuri, and his ancestors can think, ranging from minor annoyances to tortuously extended death. Among the most common effects are misfortune/bad luck, various sicknesses, infertility, physical defects/ugliness, etc. when affecting people, breaking or working wrong or causing problems when used on objects and tendency to draw various disasters for places. Traditional magical curses include transforming the victim fully or partially into animal that fits the offense, blood-lust, insanity, unstoppable rages, unsealing wounds, misshaped/inhuman offspring's and whole host of other effects. The Niten Shrine is the base for Ultimate Godhood. Unlike the Ultimate Godhood, the Original Units draw power directly from the Boundary. It opened all the Gates of Hell and Heaven, causing the surface to be much thicker with seethe, it could fire as, and when it likes. It is a fearsome opponent to defeat, having attacks that are sudden and possibly unlockable; it summons three purple homing energy spheres as well as three portable turrets. 'Affinity' * Rage Yazuri gains power from rage therefore he can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. He can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Yazuri can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend his life span or as a weapon. He can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. He can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage. Yazuri is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Yazuri can also can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. He can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Yazuri can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so wisely, Yazuri chooses carefully which one to use. Yazuri who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he needs. Tazuri noticed Yazuri was being controlled by his rage and so he lended him power to keep him from succumbing to his rage by using his Indefinite and due to the help of Ananke within him. This power makes him build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, Yazuri's power is greatly enhanced and he is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Yazuri is able to keep his calm and collected attitude, as well as his joy of picking on his enemies or opponents with his sarcastic and cynical life style. He can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Yazuri can even have the power to cause so much violence that it will start an all-out war. He can increase the power of his own electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing his strength. * Vortex Blessing Yazuri is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the three lights the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Yazuri is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * Nigh Omnipotence (Via Omnipotence) Yazuri can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Yazuri gained this power throughout the series learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. 'Abilities' * Avatar Creation Yazuri can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Yazuri is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Yazuri's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. He can shape shift their form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. They can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. With their flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives making complete replica. * Immense Strength He also spent a long time training his physical attacks at the Divine Academy, joining many clubs for help. It is later seen that Yazuri is more than capable of fighting with mastery of a style similar to that of Kung-Fu, landing deadly punches or kicks that can break bone, destroy objects and carry heavy amounts of weight beyond imaginable levels. This is also shown by the power of his Cosmic Impact and the results of its force. * Extreme Durability He can take numerous attacks without being fatigued, scratched, or bruised. He had defeated many different deities and was also trained by a few of them and learned some different fighting techniques that they used to help him in future battles. He is able to take a great amount of damage before passing out or submitting to defeat. He can take multiple slashes, punches and is sometimes sent flying by others but is still able to stand after taking devestating attacks. * Rabbit Genetics Yazuri was born during the year of the rabbit and since this was different on his home planet he picked up the traits and abilities of a humanoid rabbit. Since a week on Genesis was equivalent to a year on Earth, this came by quickly. Yazuri is able to move extremely fast with a sword or in combat because of this, he also was able to gain high levels of strength quickly once he entered the academy with his brother and started training. His reflexes are even great to the point where he was able to move behind Acaldia while she was moving at light speed. This is also because of the power of Ultimate Divinity that is within Yazuri's blood. * Superhuman Stamina Due to his training at both the Divine and Knight Academy, he has built much stamina and is able to fight for a long time before getting tired, he can run for a long time as well and jump great distances. He is able to perform a various amounts of combos mixing up sword slashes with punches and kicks and high speed manuevers which would require a great reserve of stamina, proving that Yazuri has this. * Omnimortality (All forms of mortal) ** Cannot age. ** Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. ** User will not have any wounds and injuries. ** Immortality applies to body, spirit, mind and soul, rendering the user truly "omnipotent". ** Power is divine, so it cannot be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines. ** User can transition exist in state of unbirth, dead or live ** User can also exist outside or inside of everything ** Be immune to superpower manipulation-based powers ** Cannot erased from history via the effects of time-manipulating powers ** Can be infertible but not loose ability ** Cannot be sealed from anything * Skill Mastery He is able to master the techniques of others only from watching them perform it at certain numbers of times. However, because of this sudden gain of skills or power it may cause the Spirit of Ancient Dominance to become out of control or unleash his power of Rage. 'Skills' * Physical Skills ** Base Skills *** Reverse Blaster: He can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once he swallows the energy attack or blast he can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. One of his signature skills. *** Cosmic Impact: Yazuri transfers all of his energy into his fist and throws a punch capable of breaking through every material including bone easily, it is his signature skill and it was first used against Pandora's monsters when he helped Maximus. *** Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike: This technique opens the opponents guard with a guard breaking elbow strike then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. *** Counter Twist Fist Block: The defensive form of the Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike. This technique throws the opponent's attack away from the user then the user delivers a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. *** Flaming Lightning Claw: Yazuri is able to channel his energy creating a stream of lightning with flames surrounding the lightning forming a spear from his hand that pierces the enemy with electricity ringing within its victim and shuts off their ability to regenerate with the shock. This damages his hand. *** Southern Dragon, Dimension Sever: This is a deadly counter attack move where Yazuri moves under his opponents arm or leg during their attack and holds out his hand with all 5 fingers spread out, landing a piercing strike right into their chest which hits their heart, once it goes through the heart or limb is sliced in half causing fatal or life ending injuries. If it the heart and still pierces inside, the attack has less effect on the heart and if it misses then it has an after effect the Dimension Sever which makes a wave that slices the opponent in half. ***'Flare Burst': He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. He can create afterimages and clones with speed alone and can use those clones for surprise attacks on the enemy. He can create as many as he wants, no matter how many speed clones fall another one can take that one's place for they are created from speed, he uses flames to boost his speed, moving at extremely fast levels to avoid attacks or objects that come his way. ** Advanced Skills *** Cosmic Talon: It is his 2nd Strongest physical attack the Void Punch. It is capable of splitting a planet in half while in Seraphic Rage Form. He never likes using that move unless there is no other option. He also tries not to use any of his death and destruction abilities since he prefers to mess around with his opponents rather than finish them from the start. His physical strength is extremely high which makes his punch a real threat, it also lowers the defense of his opponent and shatters their bones, there is no way to block this punch (Without receiving damage) but it is dodge-able. *** Shattering Cosmic Talon: This is the Ultimate Form of his signature attack, just like the Void Punch it has great strength but this one cannot be heard and it is from a different force, during this one his fist is surrounded with the red energy from his transformation and he drops his strength in order to land the hit on his opponent. He strength converts into speed and with one high speed dash he hits the opponent with the full force of the punch, switching back from speed to strength once again the moment the punch made contact, making a giant blast come from the back of his opponent that expands to the end of the planet. ** Ultimate Skills *** Sealed Ignition Blade: This technique was taught to him by Kyoto during the battle with Kyrozen. Yazuri creates black flames in one hand, and red flames in the other, igniting his fists with both he throws rapid punches with guard-breaking and bone shattering force as well as with increased speed. He then leaps into the air creating a torrent of white flames having mixed both of the flames creating one giant spiraling frenzy of flames to obliterate the opponent, he is able to generate white flames that immediately disintegrate objects, materials or people. The torrent of flames is unblockable and can be dodged but Yazuri can change its direction. * Sword Skills ** Base Skills *** Ather Fury: Yazuri overwhelms his opponent with a barrage of frontal kicks and slashes before grabbing them as exploding energy bursts from his hand sending them back. *** Diving Falcon: The combo starts with an uppercut followed by a leaping slash ending with a downwards strike, with engulfed body manifested flaming wings. *** Radiant Ather Fury: He fires a giant homing ball of blue flames that expand into multiple fire leaving trails of red light that explode upon contact. *** Blade Hail: Yazuri performs a series of high speed sword slashes either with a single or dual sword, finishing with a heavy punch to knock his opponent back. ** Advanced Skills *** Raging Beast Roar: Omega Beast Rage followed up by a burst of energy in the shape of a dragon's head causing blue flames to follow behind knocking the opponent back as well as burning them. *** Ultra Beast Rage: He performs speedy sword thrusts with Atheriom following up with a leaping slash, a downwards kick and an earthshaking uppercut to send his opponent flying. *** Omega Beast Rage: Speedy sword thrusts with Dual Atherion followed up by an upwards slash, mid air 360 spinning slash, adding a series of kicks at the end to knock his opponent far into the ground. *** Solar Tempest: He swings his sword upwards taking his opponent skybound and performs a spin kick with his leg at 15,000 Degrees Celsius kicking them back towards the ground or killing them with an incinerating attack. ** Ultimate Skills *** Demonic Atherion: Infernal Rebirth: The attack starts with a first slash to the opponent's heart then Yazuri's body becomes surrounded with dark energy knocking his enemy back by the spiraling force. He then starts to keep his opponent busy by overwhelming them with a series of slashes taking the combo skybound before performing a forward but diving slash only to move behind his opponent turning around for one final slash that rips right through them, to end their life. This is Yazuri's first ultimate skill. He learned this during his time as a Knight, and was still suffering mentally from his parents abuse. *** Void Shadow: Fate: It is a combo that consists of 35 high speed slashes with Atherion, him and his opponent become surrounded in a shadow like mist where it is impossible for anyone else but him to see. Yazuri then moves around his opponent in a triangular formation, and disappears in the shadows reappearing to land a slash on his opponent only then to return to the shadows repeating the process repeatedly while chanting "Great Blade of Aetheria, sever the bond between life and death upon my enemy. Enter the World of no Light" Increasing the speed of his triangular slashes. Once he gets past the first 10 slashes, his speed increases every time he reaches 5 slashes. For the last strike he moves at Hyperspeed performing a sudden dash where he stops as his opponent has been hit with the final slash. He calls it "The world where light doesn't exist." since light cannot be used during that time and has no real change to the outcome. This is Yazuri's second Atherion Technique. *** Demonic Atherion: Ascension: Yazuri holds his sword with both hands as the power of his Rage Affinity begins to burst within the sword, it also claims energy from those who bear the emotion of anger, and rage. He floats about 5 ft into the air and then teleports to his opponent using Time-Space as the aura from the sword bursts causing a stunning shockwave to prevent movement as the memory of his mother's constant abuse and his father's neglect powers himself and his sword. Atherion becomes invisible and he performs one slash sending an enormous wave of power from a single strike, then follows up with one more powerful slash before taking the enemy skybound with a great leaping slash finishing them off with the power of rage bestowed upon him from his past and his future. This is his third ultimate Atherion Technique but his strongest. *** Void Shadow: Siege: Yazuri holds his sword building energy as a blue field of energy appears under him for a wide distance, as his sword begins to glow he rushes at the enemy using super sonic sword thrusts as the sword becomes Dual Atherion, finishing with an uppercut to knock the enemy back, Yazuri stays in the air for a moment charging his sword with powerful elements such as, Fire, Wind, Earth, Void and Lightning. He holds his sword overhead as he crashes down to meet the opponent with great destructive force. For this technique, once the sword hits the ground fire emits from the Earth and the area begins to shake, Wind is used to knock others back that are in range of his attack, Void is used to merge the swords back into one only at the time of impact which distorts reality, and Lighting bursts throughout the area once, crushing the victim under the power of all the elements at once. This skill is known as an Atherion Technique. This is Yazuri's best ultimate and his fourth. * Linked Skills ** With Tazuri *** Blazing Flare Combo: A collaboration technique variant of Fire Arts in which Yazuri emits a mass of fire-natured energy in his palm, which Tazuri then shapes and rotates into the form of a orb. Once the basic form is completed, Yazuri supplies even more energy to the technique, which Tazuri packs into the center, causing it to glow like a star. An excess of energy flows outward, giving the technique an appearance reminiscent of a spiral galaxy. The two begin to move at hyperspeed repeatedly attacking the enemy with speed built forceful strikes, finishing it with a 90 degree turn from the two as they slash the opponent with both Indefinite and Atherion. *** Burnshock Blitz: Yazuri first uses his Fire Arts to ignite himself. Then Tazuri uses his lightning techniques and Yazuri uses his fire techniques. Then the two brothers charge at the foe while using a mental link to perform a series of punches and kicks, Yazuri finished with an uppercut and Tazuri jumps up to finish them off with a barrage of lightning. 'Classes' Throughout Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth, Yazuri trained with many deity and went to school at both the Divine and Knight Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person, he is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes forbidden level classes at the academy meaning he is one of the top students. * Master Martial Artist: Yazuri is greatly skilled in most forms of Martial Arts and even created his own style The Black Void which is a fighting style used with quick jabs, kicks and counters to easily avoid and land deadly blows on the enemy, his defense is just as good as his offense, able to pierce through bone with just his fingers. The Training Facility which is in on the bottom floor under the Academy is where he trains against certain simulations. * Master Swordsman: Yazuri trained under Aponia and Kazen which has made him highly skilled at sword fighting. He carries Atherion, his mother's sword that was used during the Holy War of Pandora. He can fight using a sword to perform a series of attacks involving stylish attacks with both speed and strength. He is able to chop down buildings, people, or any objects with ease. He trains often at the Training Facility which is in the bottom floor under the Academy. * Master Dual Swordsman: Yazuri is able to fight with dual swords using speed, style and strength to overpower his opponents and perform sequences of attacks. He uses Dual Atherion to perform speed stabbing and spin attacks, very skilled in combo chaining. Forbidden Student Yazuri has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Forbidden type classes are the most advanced though Yazuri isn't much of a scholar he has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. He also has Physical ED class and Computer Class. He gets D's, C's and B's. Relationships Family * Aponia: She is Yazuri's mother. At some point when his father stopped visiting her she became furious and started taking her anger out on him and his brothers. Yazuri feared his mother a lot but sometimes when she was calm she would train him with a wooden sword, she taught him how to sword fight but was harsh in training sessions. Later, Yazuri stumbled upon his mother's shrine, taking the Atherion from infront of the waterfall. Yazuri asked if he could keep the sword and she allowed it. She was overprotective and never wanted Yazuri roaming the streets. She wanted her children to be strong since they have Aetherian blood but Yazuri was not much of a fighter then. * Maximus: He is Yazuri's father. He never really paid Yazuri much attention and whenever he tried to show Maximus his improvement in fighting, he would only ignore him or criticize him for his style. Maximus only paid attention to his older brother's, Tenjin, and Tazuri. Leaving Yazuri feeling hollow and empty. Maximus sealed himself inside the Pandora so that his sons could escape. Yazuri felt much pain from his father's death which caused him to gain much rage. * Tazuri: He is Yazuri's older brother and his closest family member, Tazuri has always had his back while they were growing up, and still does. Tazuri was very supportive and defensive of him, protecting him from people who called him names on the street, taking the role of an older sibling perfectly. Tazuri saved him from succumbing to Rage when he was a little kid, throughout the series they show much teamwork and bonding. * Tenjin: He is Yazuri and Tazuri's Older Brother and their teacher when they were children. He taught them some forms of martial arts so that they could defend themselves from the cruel people of Lowell, where many thugs and triads pick fights with innocent people, beating them up or robbing them. Tenjin was there to protect Yazuri and Tazuri every time they got into trouble. He even fought their mother at the time of the escape for them to make it to Sacra Lunaris. Mentor * Kazen: He was probably the most important person in Yazuri's life, seeing that he was his teacher and taught him how to fight perfectly with a sword, he is the reason Yazuri is so skilled at the art of the sword. The sword style that Yazuri learned was the Omniscient Sword Style, meaning the All Knowing Sword Style used for excellent defensive skills and high speed slashes. Kazen's death had a serious impact on Yazuri's life. * Ananke: She is the Affinity Spirit of Rage who only formed a pact with Yazuri only because of how she knew that he was capable of much greater power and potential than what others who possessed the same affinity could ever obtain. She was released from his body at the time his Seraphic Rage Form was unleashed simply because she helped him overcome his inner fears. Later she joined Team Shinjin and learned skills from her teammates, Yazuri being one of them. At one point she provided training for Yazuri due to the fact that he wanted to become a skilled swordsman. His words reminded her of Kazen while he was a children growing up and so she taught him everything she knew and even some of the skills Yazuri learned were from her teachings. She has a sword that is similar to that of Yazuri's, Pyro Atherion. The two have a great rivalry but at the same time share also a mother-son relationship and a mentor-student relationship. Friends & Allies * Rei Axelle: Yazuri met up with her as the few years went by on Planet Sacra Lunaris, he found out that she was after the same target he was, so the two became friends and seem to have an interest in each other. Yazuri even paid for her to get crafted a sword called Benizakura. Rei cherishes this sword and uses it often in battle. She even took the same classes as him and is his closest friend. * Violet: Yazuri met her when he first entered the Divine Academy, they seem to get along quite well perform sadistic acts on people, though Violet seems to have a crush or liking to Yazuri he avoids her every time she mentions something affectionate to him. Yazuri protects her from Akitaka sometimes whenever he makes an appearance. * Tabitha Kanue: She is another friend he met on the first day of school, She is the Leader of the Judo Club and a prodigy, she trained Yazuri when he entered the Judo Club showing him many different forms of grapples and attacks. Eventually because of Tabitha's training he became a Red Belt in Judo. Tabitha has a bad habit of randomly kicking Yazuri far distances or into people/objects. Yazuri and her can relate to each other seeing that they both have neglectful fathers. Tabitha is older than Yazuri (physically) and treats him like a younger sibling. * Dex: He is a swordsman like Yazuri, they are rivals but Yazuri proves to have superior swordsmanship to that of Dex, possibly due to his upbringing where he was trained by his mother and Kazen. Dex and Yazuri do argue sometimes but this is just because of the rivalry they have towards each other. They are a good duo when fighting an common enemy. * Amethyst: She went to the same training class along with Violet and Tazuri. He sparred with both Violet and Amethyst at the same time winning against them both just by using a training sword which immediately earned her respect. Yazuri told her to focus more on the style Kazen taught instead of trying to attack blindly as one. He was even an antagonist in Vampire Next Gen for comical purposes just to get revenge for not having a major character role. * Karmine: Yazuri and him don't really engage in conversation with each other much because they focus more on the job at hand instead of playing around with the enemy. This could mean that they are also on good terms. They don't really have any negativity between each other but could also come off as rivals. Enemies * Akitatsu: Yazuri has a never ending grudge against Akitatsu, promising to kill him for the death of his father and for the attack on Genesis. Yazuri has killed or crushed every enemy sent by Akitatsu after him. The whole purpose of the Shinjin group is to find Akitatsu and kill him, as the 2nd in Command of the Shinjin group, his priority is his comrades safety, backing up his Leader and Akitatsu's imminent death. * Akasha: He is Yazuri's Counterpart and seems to be like a future version of himself. Akasha is from the 2nd Universe and is a more combat and killing type version of Yazuri. When the only moments after the two met, they immediately engaged in combat but Akasha has superior versions of Yazuri's techniques which constantly irritates him. Even Yazuri's Seraphic Rage Form did not bother Akasha. Akasha feeling much disappointment in Yazuri, he said "You don't have enough training. Instead of creating new skills, you would be more wise to improve what little you have. In this case, quantity over quality." Yazuri took these words to heart and awoken his Seraph Raze Form and attacked Akasha with his full power, 100 times normal level, forcing Akasha into Seraphic Rage Form. Akasha still emerged victorious and Yazuri seeks revenge. Brawling Method Yazuri's fighting style shows he is capable of using both swords and a umbrella in battle, though his umbrella usually reduces his attack speed while providing more damage. He uses his fists and feet in combination with his weapons, often punching the enemy with his gauntlets instead of using his main weapon. His attacks and skills range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful. using styles like Taekwondo, Karate and Judo he can fight with great finesse. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Yazuri can make an even match against anyone. He is very defensive and prefers to exhaust his enemies to land heavy blows. He often switches hands when fighting with Atherion in order to perform combos, he is also ambidextrous. He fights using his self created style, the Black Void It is a style of many deadly counters and piercing attacks. He is also able to counter and pass through attacks using this style of Kung Fu. Battles Yazuri vs Tazuri 'Quotes' * A path is something you create as you walk it for numerous amounts of time. If you challenge multiple paths along your journey, you will be someone. Why also remembering what why you chosen it. You are the only one who can create your own path and derive it for yourself. Trivia * The secret word behind Aetheria is"Divine", Yazuri's race means "Divine or Power of the Divine." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:War Lords Category:Rogue Knight Category:Lorosia Family Category:Aetheria Tribe